


..., nagi, nieśmiertelny

by Susanisfantastic



Series: Lams short oneshots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, M/M, Modern AU, autorka naczytała się Ferdydurke i jej na mózg padło, mimo wszystko niebezpośrednie, monolog, refleksyjne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanisfantastic/pseuds/Susanisfantastic
Summary: Czasem wspomnienia dopadają nas dopiero pod prysznicem.





	..., nagi, nieśmiertelny

Wlezę pod prysznic.

Tak, dokładnie. Wlezę pod prysznic. Cały nagi, pusty, nieśmiertelny.

Bo czy coś jeszcze jest w stanie we mnie umrzeć?

Mózg. Racja. Pamiętaj o mózgu.

Mózg jest zabawny, wiesz? Przechowuje wspomnienia. Fragmenty życia. Zwłaszcza te, których nie chcemy oglądać nigdy więcej.

Złośliwość istot martwych.

Wlazłem pod prysznic.

Stoję nagi w tej suchej kabinie prysznicowej i wspominam naszą pierwszą randkę.

Szarpnąłeś się na kwiaty za parę drobnych od jakiejś staruszki po drodze. Naprawdę miły gest.

Życie jest przeładowane fałszywością, a ty zdobyłeś się na miły gest. To dobrze o tobie świadczy. Zawsze świadczyło. 

Zawsze uważałem, że jest w tobie coś niespotykanego, jakiś pierwiastek chaotycznego dobra. 

A może myliłem je z zagubieniem, skoro tak skończyliśmy? Nadzy, puści, nieśmiertelni.

Przypominam sobie wciąż pierwszą randkę.

Spacerowaliśmy po parku może dwie godziny, może tuzin. Straciłem rachubę czasu, jak zawsze przy tobie. Nie miało to  znaczenia, bo w jednej ręce trzymałem bukiet, a w drugiej twoją dłoń. Było idealnie.

Byliśmy szczęśliwi, młodzi. Nieśmiertelni.

Chyba ta nieśmiertelność mi została, gdy stoję w tym suchym brodziku i powoli stopami ogrzewam... kiedyś wanny były z porcelany. Ba, nawet kible były. Teraz chyba też są, nieistotne zresztą. Istotne jest to, że gdybyś tu był razem ze mną pod tym prysznicem, suchy, nagi, nieśmiertelny, wiedziałbyś z czego teraz robi się prysznice. Zawsze wiedziałeś takie rzeczy.

Odkręcam w końcu wodę, zbyt ciepłą by było to przyjemne, ale pokrętło znów się zacięło. Gdybyś tu był, prosiłbym cię o zgłoszenie tego właścicielce, a ty roześmiałbyś się, mówiąc, że przesadzam. A potem objąłbyś mnie, pod tym prysznicem, mokry, nagi, nieśmiertelny i pocałował. Wtedy znowu bylibyśmy szczęśliwi, młodzi, nieśmiertelni.

Ale ciebie tu nie ma. Jestem tu sam: mokry, nagi, nieśmiertelny i diabelnie nieszczęśliwy.

A woda nadal jest za ciepła

**Author's Note:**

> to czwarta smutna praca i idk dlaczego taka jestem. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało tho <3


End file.
